CSI: Atlantis
by Elenoria Wyvern
Summary: Acheron is in charge of the CSI Dark hunter units. He's got his formally messed up life on a tight leash, and everything makes since. Until Kyrian's wife is kidnapped along with a mysterious blond woman, that no one knows.


_**CSI: Dark Hunter Style**_

"Gotta say. This is really somethin'." Grace Alexander, criminal profiler, sighed.

Her husband, who taught criminology at the local college, was forced to agree. Laid out on the table before them were photo's of two women, recently kidnapped. One of them was the wife of his best friend, Kyrian Hunter. "I don't know what to think."

"Julian," Kyrian's panicked voice broke, "Please tell me you're not giving up."

"Of course not!" he snapped, "Amanda's like a sister to me! I'm just saying we'll need more help. Why don't you give your boss a call? Daemon activity has been way down, he'll be happy to have something to do."

He ran a hand through his damp hair. "Yeah, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to pull him into this. He has his own problems this time of the year."

It was only two rings until he picked up. "Kyrian. Tell me you have something for me. I'm going nuts here."

"Ash. It's Amanda. She's been kidnapped. Possible serial."

"I'll be right there."

"Ash I'm at-"

A dial tone signaled the end of the call. But most likely, Kyrian's old friend would know where he was. He always did.

"Kyrian? Does this second girl look familiar to you?"

Kyrian returned to the table to take a better look at the pretty blond woman. It wasn't until he took a long, hard look at her eyes that he recognized her. "Hey, wait a minute! I think this is the girl from when I was a rookie, you know, the one who'd dressed up as one of my men? Back when I was part of the General Population."

"I prefer the term human," Grace insisted, "And are you talking about the one who tried to take that bullet for you?"

"I am. What would someone want with her?"

"Kyrian, _look_ at the girl!" Julian rolled his eyes.

But pointing that out was a mistake. The blond and Amanda had been taken at the same time, probably for the same reasons. If whoever did this wanted to rape one of them, chances were that was what was in store for the other, too.

"I think I need to sit down."

Acheron Parthenopeaus arrived at the home of Julian Alexander only an hour later -impressive since the office was on the other side of Atlantis- and let himself in with the hide-a-key. Kyrian was his second in command, and for a reason. He hadn't seen him so messed up since... well, since six months before he was married, three years ago.

He put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Where's Ryssa?"

"She's staying at her grandmother's so I don't have to tell her that her mother is missing. Ash, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to give me the file, let me read it, and help me find your wife. Calm down, General. You'll be fine."

Ash pulled up a chair, and studied the file, starting with the woman he didn't know. The photograph the file had was from high school, but the file said she'd be 21. She had curly blond hair and classically beautiful features with pale skin. Her eyes, however, portrayed a tortured mind.

**Name: Corinna Wyvern**

**Age: 21**

**DOB: 12-25-89**

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Nurse at Sanctuary Hospital**

**Next of Kin:**

**Emergency Contacts:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

Acheron looked up from the file, "Where's the rest of the data?"

"That's all I could get. She's like smoke, Ash. All I could gather, other than that, is that she's not in any of the gangs. Hates Daemon's, untrusted by us Dark Hunter Units, and most of the Gods couldn't care less. I haven't been to Sanctuary to ask about her."

"Okay, so you can fill me in on the way there."

"Amanda was talking to Wyvern about a book on one of the outdoor book-stand's about noon today. Suddenly a white cargo van- that's the best description I could get- pulls up, opens it's door and pulls them in. The merchant speaking with them said he thought he saw one of the thugs give Wyvern an injection of something, but he couldn't be sure."

"Then I get this phone call, like it's supposed to be a ransom call. They got almost all the way through the instructions before there were gunshots, and a new voice came on the line saying 'forget about the girls, it'll be good for your health' and then nada."

"Sounds to me like a normal kidnapping gone wrong. Probably, one of the partners went a little..._loco en la cabesa, _decided that he didn't want to give them back. He doesn't have a choice."

His friend nodded glumly. Kyrian being Kyrian, he would have already thought of that and a million other bad things. He took his phone out, "Hey, there's a text here from Amanda, sent about half an hour before-"

Ash glanced over at him as he cut off sharply. His normal tanned tone had been completely eclipsed; he was white as a ghost. "Hunter, what is it?"

"Ash, Amanda's pregnant!"

The car sped up... A lot.

I don't know what to do!" the woman at the desk cried, "She hasn't missed a day of work, ever, and the kids are worried and—"

"She has kids?"

"Oh, no, she works in the children's wing. You know, if you're looking for info on her, you might ask Maria and Ireneus Wyvern. They're her aunt and uncle. They work with her, so you'll probably find them there."

"Thank you," Ash looked to the woman's name-tag, "Lilly."

The woman squealed with delight, even if he was at least twenty years her junior. He got out of there before she asked him to say something else. They found the two Wyvern's together, getting a tray of cookies ready for the kids. "Mr. and Mrs. Wyvern?"

"Yes, dear?" The kind, motherly, looking Greek woman replied, "Can we help you?"

"I'm CSI Acheron Parthenopeaus, and this is my partner Kyrian Hunter." he explained, "We need to talk to you about Corinna Wyvern."

As he finished explaining, the tray of cookies fell to the ground. A couple nurses who had overheard the news picked it up, telling Maria that she had better sit down. "We need to know everything about Corinna. Nickname, best friend, hang outs."

"We call her Cori, and her best friend would have to be our son, Noctos." Ireneus, a man of about 40, informed us, "Look, my sister, her Aunt Nicola, was a sick woman. When Cori's father went missing when she was three, Nicola won the custody battle and decided to make some extra money by selling her off to her friends. We couldn't prove it in court until the poor girl was 15. It's been six years, and she still doesn't speak much to anyone, save us. And all she really does is read, work here, and hang out at our sons bar, Wyvern's Keep."

"Okay, can we get the address? And your contact info, as well."

Cori was very barely conscious. Whatever that man had injected had knocked her on her ass. And not many things could do that anymore. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her arm and blinked a couple times to clear her blurry vision. Having only partly succeeded, she looked around for the woman that she was fairly sure had been taken with her.

"Hey," she rasped to the blurry female figure, "any idea where we are?"

"No, but keep your voice down." The woman whispered back. "Are you okay?"

"Sleepy, but that's about it. Did they tell you why we were here?"

"Ransom, at first but the third guy...he's not right in the head. I heard gunshots, and then he came in here and took like a pint of blood from each of out arms. There's another two girls in the next room, but they're too freaked out to be of any help."

And she was too drugged up to think straight. Good tactic, bad news. "You have to get out of here, warn someone!"

"Well, maybe I could get out of these handcuffs if I-"

The door on the other side of the room slammed open, causing the woman to scream. "Planning your escape? I think that you should be punished."

Thinking quickly, Cori was able to push herself up, but a foot came down squarely in the middle of her chest with enough force to knock the wind from her lungs. "Bitch, did I say you could move?"

A fist collided with her cheek bone, and the foot moved from her chest to kick her in the hip. She grunted in pain, but was more than used to it. "Get the hell away from me, you maniac!"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" the man roared.

The beating ended some time later and he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Naughty, naughty. Getting me all riled up. Maybe you need to calm down a bit."

Through her dazed state, she felt a needle making it's way to the vain in her arm.

The owner of Wyvern's keep must have only been about 21 himself, which explained the fact that neither man had heard of the bar/dance club before. Kyrian looked around, through the flashing lights, and found a man baring an uncanny resemblance to Ireneus Wyvern tending the bar.

"Mr. Wyvern?" Ash shouted above the music.

The man cocked his head, shook his black hair from his eyes, and put a hand on his hip. "Honey, Mr. Wyvern is my father. Everyone here just calls me Noctos. Wadya need?"

Ash almost cringed. Not that he had problems with gay men, just that the last thing he needed right now was to have to fight one off. "It's about Corinna! Is there any place we can talk?"

His dark eyes widened a little before he nodded, throwing his apron to a man with his hair died blue in the corner. "Cam, cover for me. Thanks hun."

"What happened to Cori?"


End file.
